


A Christmas Prince (of tennis)

by SolosOrca



Category: Tennis no Oujisama | Prince of Tennis
Genre: Arranged Marriage, Blow Jobs, Christmas fic, Hand Jobs, M/M, Royalty AU, ballroom dancer Tezuka, but not the good sort, horse boy Ryoma, kinda loosely based on A Christmas Prince, very mild angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-24
Updated: 2020-12-24
Packaged: 2021-03-10 16:55:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,724
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28290489
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SolosOrca/pseuds/SolosOrca
Summary: Tezuka Kunimitsu thinks he has everything, until he is invited to teach a young prince how to dance.
Relationships: Echizen Ryouma/Tezuka Kunimitsu
Comments: 2
Kudos: 14





	A Christmas Prince (of tennis)

**Author's Note:**

> This took me two years to write... I have no excuse. Please excuse any plot holes with Christmas movie logic

Tezuka made himself a cup of tea and sat on the sofa, his mind buzzing. Yumiko was right, he hadn't had a holiday for many years, too wrapped up in teaching his students to take any time off. That was how he got the results he did. He'd stepped out of the ballroom and into the training room without a hiccup and had produced champion after champion even with his limited coaching experience. It stung somewhat that the royal family had gone to Yumiko instead of Tezuka. Yumiko was still competing and wouldn't have put her own career above some prince.

But would Tezuka?

Not that it was a bad career move- Yumiko was right, it would give him prestige- but he already had that without the stress of teaching a royal brat.Feeling somewhat interested, he dragged his laptop off the coffee table and googled the prince. 

Prince Ryoma was cute, Tezuka had to give him that, all big golden eyes and a face that looked younger than his 20 years. The opposite of Tezuka who had always looked a good 10 years older than he actually was. He surely couldn’t be as bad at dancing as Yumiko had hinted at, he must have been given a bit of training growing up.

Tezuka's musings were interrupted by a banging on the door. He sighed, with that knock it could only be Fuji.

"Yumiko told me everything," Fuji said in place of a greeting, pushing his way past Tezuka into the apartment as if he owned the place. "You're going to take me with you, I need a holiday."

"I haven't taken the job," Tezuka replied flatly. "And why would you come with me?"

"Tell them I'm your assistant or something," Fuji shrugged, "it'll be fun!"

Tezuka pinched the bridge of his nose and sighed. Fuji was like a brother to him and, like a true brother, knew exactly how to annoy him.

"Anyway, Yumiko already accepted for you, so get packing."

The Fuji siblings were going to be the end of Tezuka.

* * *

Seigaku was like a winter wonderland. A small kingdom in the mountains, lined with trees and covered with snow. It was like someone had taken a scene from a snowglobe and made it reality.

It was, of course, snowing as Tezuka and Fuji disembarked from the plane.

"Is someone coming to pick us up?" Fuji asked as they collected their luggage.

"It won't be hard to find the castle," Tezuka replied, wondering if there was a chance he could go hiking in the mountains. If he could get Prince Ryoma dancing then he could get a day off to explore them.

Tezuka was mildly disappointed when a driver holding his name came into view in the arrivals lounge, he could have done with a walk after the flight. But Fuji was happy at least. He spent the drive to the castle pointing out every pretty snow blanketed house they passed to Tezuka and then every beautifully decorated street when they arrived in the small city of Seigaku. Tezuka gazed wistfully at the mountains.

The castle itself looked as though it had come from a fairytale, all spires and beautiful carvings. In front of the grand front door was a large christmas tree, tastefully decorated in twinkling lights. Inside was fully decorated for christmas as tastefully as the tree outside. 

Tezuka took his time to take everything in. He'd never dreamt of living in fine palaces, but he couldn’t help but be impressed. 

"Where do we go now?" Fuji asked once he'd cast an eye over the decor, less impressed than Tezuka.

Tezuka opened his mouth to say he didn't know, but he was stopped when a handsome man walked into the hall.

"You must be the brat's dance teacher- I'm his brother, I'm allowed to call him that," he added, laughing at the expression on Tezuka's face. 

Tezuka recovered quickly and bowed, "I am, your highness." He hoped Fuji was bowing too.

This had to be Prince Ryoga, Crown Prince of Seigaku and international heartthrob.

"Good luck," Prince Ryoga said, grinning, "he's stubborn."

"So is Tezuka," Fuji chirped up. 

"I look forward to seeing their battle. But first, I'll find someone to show you to your rooms."

The next hour or so was a whirlwind in Tezuka's mind. Prince Ryoga had found someone from the Master of the Household's department to show them to their rooms, but before that he'd insisted on introducing them both to the King and Queen. It was clear that Prince Ryoga took after King Nanjiroh in every way from looks to calling Prince Ryoma 'the brat'. Prince Ryoma had been conspicuous by his absence -"out riding," according to Queen Rinko, who hadn't looked pleased about it. 

Tezuka had been pleased to get to his room and relax. He was usually at ease around clients, but Royalty was another question. The King, Queen and Crown Prince had been nice, but Tezuka had been on his guard. He'd come all this way, he didn't want to be sacked. 

He was also glad that Fuji had been put in a separate room. They were best friends, had almost grown up together, but he often got on Tezuka's nerves and did so deliberately. None of the royals seemed to have bought that Fuji was his assistant, but hadn't said anything and welcomed him, offering him suggestions on what to see and do around Seigaku. Tezuka was glad of this, teaching a stubborn prince would be made much harder with Fuji hanging around.

He hoped that Prince Ryoma wasn't going to be as bad as his brother and father had made out. He wouldn't back down though. It was with that thought that he started to unpack.

* * *

The next morning, after breakfast, he was taken to what must have been the music room -a grand piano sat in pride of place in the middle of the room. 

"His Highness will be with you momentarily," he was told and then left to his own devices. 

After taking in the beautiful landscapes on the wall and the view over the snowy mountains from the window, he went over to the piano. He'd never learnt to play more than a few simple songs, but it was such a beautiful instrument he couldn't resist opening the polished lid and settling on the stool. The notes hung in the air as he played them, filling the room with the beautiful sounds.

The door swung open and Prince Ryoma stomped in, shepherded by his mother.

Tezuka leapt up from the piano and bowed, but was ignored by mother and son bickering.

"I don't want to do this!" Prince Ryoma complain petulantly. "It's a stupid tradition!"

"And yet I am unmoved," Queen Rinko replied firmly. "You will learn to dance and you will dance with Lady Tomoka at the Christmas Eve ball and that is the end of it. Ah, Tezuka, let me introduce you to my son."

"I'm pleased to meet you, your Highness," Tezuka said, bowing again. Prince Ryoma rolled his eyes.

"I'll leave you to it," Queen Rinko said. "Please behave, Ryoma. This is important."

Prince Ryoma waited until the door had closed behind his mother before he flung himself down on a sofa and glared at Tezuka. 

"Stand up," Tezuka said.

"I'll just watch."

"You can't learn by watching," Tezuka snapped before he could stop himself. He wasn't making a good first impression, but neither was the prince.

To his surprise, Prince Ryoma sighed and got to his feet. Now that they were next to each other, Tezuka realised quite how short the prince was- the top of his head just reaching Tezuka's shoulder. He was struck again by how beautiful the young prince was, in a different way to his elder half-brother. His features were more rounded and softer, his eyes larger, but he was still very definitely his father's son.

Tezuka demonstrated the hold and steps, "this is the natural turn," he explained, "in the Viennese waltz you move around in a circle whilst turning. Let's see you do it."

Prince Ryoma held his arms in a loose proximity to the correct hold and, with a bratty grin, waltzed straight into Tezuka.

* * *

The rest of the lesson hadn't gone much better. Prince Ryoma found every possible way to go wrong- Tezuka's toes ached from being stood on so many times. He knew he had been doing it deliberately, but giving into his instincts and yelling at him would just mean that Prince Ryoma had won. Now back in his room, Tezuka allowed himself to groan in frustration. What had he signed up to? The lesson had ended with the prince storming out of the room having learnt nothing.

A scratching on the door brought him out of his thoughts. Curious, he opened it and a large, fluffy cat walked in. Tezuka watched as it wandered across the room and leaped onto the bed, curling up and staring at him as though Tezuka was the one intruding.

"Who are you?" Tezuka asked, closing the door and sitting next to the cat. Predictably, it didn’t answer, just looked up at him curiously through big blue eyes. Tezuka lay back and stared at the ceiling, trying to think of something anything to convince the prince that he should learn to dance. There had to be some reason why he didn't want to dance and until he knew that he had no doubt Prince Ryoma would continue to resist.

The cat uncurled itself and climbed onto Tezuka's chest, purring as he buried his hand into its fur and petted it. 

"You're a nice cat," Tezuka said. He found the collar around its neck and fiddled around to find the little circle of metal. "Karupin," he read off it. "Hello Karupin." Karupin twitched his ears in greeting.

Tezuka shut his eyes and listened to Karupin purring away happily, it was relaxing after the day he'd had. 

He ended up dozing off and jerked awake to the sound of someone yelling "Karupin!" and the cat leaping off his chest. He sat up, repositioning his glasses. Karupin was at the door, scratching and meowing loudly.

Tezuka hurried over to the door and opened it. Karupin slunk out as soon as the opening was wide enough to and into the waiting arms of Prince Ryoma.

"So you're the one who kidnapped my cat," the prince said, picking up Karupin.

"He was the one who came into my room and fell asleep on me," Tezuka replied prickly, affronted by the accusation. 

Prince Ryoma looked shocked. "He fell asleep on you?"

"Yes."

"Huh? He doesn't like most people," the prince shrugged. "I guess you're not so bad after all."

Tezuka raised an eyebrow, if anyone was leaving bad impressions in this relationship it was Prince Ryoma. But it paid to be polite. "Thank you," he replied, not meaning a single syllable of it. "I hope this means you'll arrive at our lesson tomorrow on time."

"Don't count on it," Prince Ryoma said with a charming smile that probably sent everyone hit with it to do his bidding. It would have worked on Tezuka if it weren't for his iron will.

"If you turn up on time and behave we'll only practice in the morning and do whatever you want in the afternoon," Tezuka offered. 'On time' meant 8am so they should get in a good few hours of practice. It was better than nothing.

"Hmmmmm, we'll see."

The prince left with a smile that made Tezuka's heart flutter.

He returned to his room, pinching the bridge of his nose. Why was he always attracted to the cute bratty ones? For once, couldn't he develope a crush on a responsible man?

Thankfully, he couldn't dwell too much on the cuteness of Prince Ryoma as Fuji arrived a few minutes later, hands full of bags filled with tacky souvenirs he'd bought for Tezuka.

"So, what's he like?" Fuji asked once he'd unwrapped and shown Tezuka all the little plastic statues of famous buildings and boxes of traditional Christmas sweets.

"Annoying," Tezuka said before he could stop himself. "He's clearly capable but refuses to learn."

"Would you like me to come along and help?" Fuji asked innocently, digging into a box of truffles.

That would make things worse, Tezuka thought. Fuji had a way of making the worst situations even worse. Instead he replied, "I'll deal with it myself."

"Ah well, I'll go buy you more stuff."

Telling Fuji not to would only result in the whole room being filled with tacky souvenirs so Tezuka grabbed a truffle from Fuji's box.

* * *

Tezuka was not expecting Prince Ryoma to show up at 8 am the next morning, so when he walked into the music room the next morning to find the prince looking tired but very much there was a shock. Tezuka had even bought a book along with him to keep him entertained whilst he waited.

"Good morning, your Highness."

"Mornin'," Prince Ryoma replied, stifling a yawn. 

This morning's lesson went as Tezuka had hoped the lessons would go. Prince Ryoma picked up the steps quickly and by late morning he'd mastered natural turns and reverse turns.

"Why couldn't you have done this yesterday?" Tezuak asked as he waltzed around the room with Prince Ryoma.

The prince made a face, "I don't want to do this stupid thing."

"Why not?"

"It's just... I dunno, I just don't, okay! It's stupid!"

"And your family is insisting?"

"Yes."

Tezuka didn't push any further, it wasn't any of his business anyway. Prince Ryoma chose that moment to trip over his own feet, grabbing onto Tezuka and pulling him to the floor with him. Tezuka found himself lying on top of the prince, their faces inches apart.

"Sorry," Prince Ryoma muttered, his warm breath playing across Tezuka's face. 

"It's fine," Tezuka replied, finding himself unable to move, staring into the beautiful golden eyes below him. 

Prince Ryoma stared right back, his hands unclenching from Tezuka's shirt but not moving away. He bit his lip, an action so cute that Tezuka almost had heart palpitations. 

"You're not hurt?" Tezuka asked, trying to draw attention away from their position, but doing nothing to change it.

"I bumped my head a bit."

Tezuka threaded his hand into Prince Ryoma's silky black hair, running his fingers to the back of his head to feel for any lumps. The prince's cheeks flushed bright pink, but he made no movement to stop Tezuka and even leant into the touch.

"Tezuka," he breathed, leaning in closer, his eyes fluttering closed. Tezuka leaned down, wanting nothing more than to feel those soft royal lips against his own-

The door swung open, bouncing back on its hinges.

"There you are Ryoma!" The woman cried.

The two men on the floor sprang apart, getting to their feet and dusting themselves off, making as little eye contact as possible. 

"What do you want, Tomoka?" Prince Ryoma asked.

"I've just arrived and wanted to see if you'd be treading on my toes or not," Tomoka replied. "I'm not wearing my best shoes if you're going to ruin them. Who are you?" She asked, just noticing Tezuka.

"This is my dance instructor, Tezuka Kunimitsu," Prince Ryoma introduced him, "Tezuka this is Lady Tomoka, my fiancee."

"Nice to meet you," Tezuka said.

"You too. I hope he hasn't destroyed your feet," Tomoka said and Prince Ryoma huffed.

"My feet are fine," Tezuka assured her.

A silence fell. Tezuka wished Lady Tomoka would go away, he was certain Prince Ryoma shared his feelings by the way he was glaring at the floor. 

"I'll see you two later," Lady Tomoka said, reading the mood of the room. 

"Thank god," Prince Ryoma muttered under his breath when she left the room. "I thought she was going to make me dance for her."

"It's none of my business, but do you like Lady Tomoka?" Tezuka asked, taking the prince's hands and bringing him into hold.

"She's fine, we've basically grown up together."

"Just not marriage material?"

Prince Ryoma laughed humourlessly , "it's not up to me to decide."

"Let's take a break," Tezuka said, "you shouldn't dance if your heart is not in it." 

The prince's hand slipped from his own and he felt a pang of loss. He chided himself for being stupid.

"Can we stop early? We can come back later, I just..." Prince Ryoma trailed off, wandering over to the window to look out at the snow.

"Of course. You have learnt a lot today.”

Prince Ryoma was still staring out the window, the snow gently floating down outside. “Do you ride?”

Tezuka felt his face heat up and Prince Ryoma obviously realised the secondary meaning to his words. “Horses!” He clarified, “do you ride horses?”

Tezuka cleared his throat, “no, I don’t.”

“Something I can teach you then.”

* * *

Down in the stables, Prince Ryoma ordered two horses to be readied for the pair of them. 

“This is Van Dyke,” Prince Ryoma said as he took the reins of a large brown horse, “he’s good with novices.”

Tezuka gave the horse a look. He seemed calm as the prince stroked his nose. He’d never really known that horses were this  _ big _ . Tezuka was tall, but the horse could easily tap him on the top of his head with its nose.

Another stable lad came in, leading a big black horse, somehow even more intimidating than Van Dyke. Prince Ryoma went straight over and took the reins.

“Do you know how to mount a horse?” Tezuka shook his head. “Okay, watch me.”

He put a foot in the stirrup and with a smooth, graceful movement, pulled himself up onto the horse and swung one leg over, landing in the saddle.

Tezuka gave the prince a dubious look. It had looked very easy, but Tezuka could make the most complicated dance move look easy and he knew how much time and effort it took to pull off. The stable lad held Van Dyke still as Tezuka hooked a foot into stirrup and took a hold of the saddle. He hopped a couple of times, neither strong enough to bring him up high enough to get into the saddle.

“Don’t over do it,” Prince Ryoma warned, “you’ll fall over the other side. I’ve got a smaller horse if you can’t get on him,” he teased.

“This horse is fine,” Tezuka replied bluntly, hopping again and this time managing to heave himself up and threw his leg over, slumping onto the horse’s neck.Prince Ryoma laughed at him.

“You’re up,” he said, smirking. “Come on.” 

He spurred his horse on and out of the stable. Tezuka gave his horse a hopeless look, how did you get horses to move? But Van Dyke knew what he was doing and followed after the prince and his steed.

They clip-chopped out into the courtyard where the snow was gently falling. 

“Press with your heels if you want him to go faster,” Prince Ryoma called over to him. Tezuka did and soon he was riding right next to the prince. “You steer like this,” he said, showing Tezuka how to use the reins.

“Ready?” The prince said with an honestly genuine smile. “Let’s go!” 

He spurred his horse and galloped away. Tezuka rolled his eyes and followed, spurring his horse on and out into the snow covered parkland.

Prince Ryoma’s horse was much faster, but the black stood out perfectly against the white of the snow so Tezuka could easily follow. They headed across the plain and to the forest beyond and the sight of the mountains behind made Tezuka’s heart sing. Prince Ryoma waited for him at the forest edge. The cold air had flushed his cheeks a pretty pink and he was still smiling.

“Got here eventually?” He smirked as Tezuka managed to get Van Dyke to come to a halt. “Your seat sucks by the way.”

A breeze swirled around them, blowing up the loose snow from the ground so the air sparkled around them. 

“So does your hold,” Tezuka went back and the prince laughed. 

“I know. But out here it’s my turn to show off.”

“You like horses?” Tezuka asked as they headed off, walking along the line of the forest.

“Yeah, I compete competitively. I’m this country’s first Olympian… or, I will be, in the next Olympics.”

Tezuka nodded, he didn’t really know anything about competitive horse competitions, but he had a vague idea of horses jumping over things. “Is this your horse?”

Prince Ryoma patted his horse, “I used to compete on Makoto, but he’s getting too old now. I’ve got several horses back in the stables that I do compete on. Makoto and Van Dyke are just pets now.”

“I don’t have any pets,” Tezuka said after a pause. “I was always flying around the world so I never had time.”

Prince Ryoma looked at him, with something like interest in his eyes. “Pets are good,” he said eventually, “sometimes Karupin is the only person I can talk to.”

The mood had somehow fallen, both of them feeling very reflective. Tezuka’s eyes were once again drawn to the mountains and his legs itched to start conquering them.

“You like mountains?” Tezuka jolted out of his thoughts of mountain passes and snowy crevices and realised Prince Ryoma had seen where he was staring.

“I do.” 

“Hmm… The mountains here are pretty dangerous at this time of year.”

Tezuka shrugged, dangerous or not, he wanted to challenge himself against the mountain. But at least he was getting along with the prince now, maybe now he’d take his lessons seriously. 

“Do your parents approve of the horse riding?” Tezuka asked, remembering the queen’s exasperation at her son riding around instead of meeting his new dance teacher.

“I’m the spare, who cares what I do?” Prince Ryoma replied bluntly.

“Your highness?”

The prince shook his head, “it’s nothing. Who taught you your royal etiquette? You should address me as ‘sir’ after the first ‘your highness’.”

“I apologise-“

“But just call me Ryoma when we’re alone, it’s easier.”

“Okay, Ryoma.”

Prince Ryoma laughed and spurred his horse on. He galloped across the snow covered ground, his horse kicking up snow. What Tezuka had once through were snow mounds turned out to be jumps. He watched as Prince Ryoma squared up the horse with the jump and then in a couple of strides, the horse leaped, clearing the jump easily, but brushing the snow off it with its belly. Snow flurried up around them as they landed.

“Show off,” Tezuka said as the horse trotted back, Prince Ryoma smirking on its back.

“You’ve been showing off all morning Mr Ballroom Champion. It’s my turn now.”

Tezuka nodded and watched as Prince Ryoma galloped across the plain, clearing the snow covered jumps with ease. He was impressed with the prince’s horse control, it wasn’t something he knew much about, but he could tell it took talent to get the horse to do exactly what he wanted.

His own horse had decided that his boots were very interesting and was stretching his neck around to sniff at them. Tezuka gave him a pat.

It was nice to know the prince was passionate about something, if Tezuka could find a way to harness that passion then Prince Ryoma would be an amazing dancer. Tezuka’s specialty was in waltzes, but something like the Pasodoble would be much more suitable for the prince; a dance that would harness his fire and passion.

“Are you cold yet?” Prince Ryoma asked as he galloped over and came to a stop in a puff of snow.

“I am.”

“Let’s head back, it’ll get dark soon.”

They left their horses in the stable and were about to head back to the castle when Ryoma paused.

“Want to take a walk?”

Tezuka nodded and they diverted away from the castle and to the snow covered gardens. The bushes and trees glittered from the frost coating their branches and the fairy lights draped across them. The sun was now low in the sky and the chill of the night was setting in. Tezuka doubted they’d be able to say out for very long.

“Do you know about the traditions surrounding the Christmas Eve ball?” Ryoma asked quietly.

“I don’t,” Tezuka replied. He knew that Ryoma would be dancing with his betrothed, but judging by Ryoma’s expression it went deeper than that.

“Hmmm,” Ryoma was now giving his full attention to a robin that was hopping in and out of a bush. “It’s tradition for princes to dance with the lady they will marry. It’s become more than that though. You  _ have _ to marry the lady you dance with otherwise it brings bad luck.”

“Who makes you?” Tezuka asked. Whilst there were many who would call this tradition romantic, if you didn’t have a choice in the matter of your partner then it could end very badly.

“Our mothers,” Ryoma replied with a humourless laugh. “Tomoka and I were supposed to dance and get married when we were 18, but that year I broke my foot and then the next year Tomoka had the flu. This year we decided one of us was going to pretend to be sick, but then my mother found out and that was the end of that.”

“Would it help if I left?”

“No! God no! She’d just find someone else.”

Tezuka nodded. “If I can do anything to help-”

His offer of help was rudely interrupted by Fuji barging in.

“There you are! Everyone’s been looking for you,” He said with his usual air of smug satisfaction at a moment well ruined.

Ryoma gave Tezuka a look and Tezuka supposed he should introduce them.

“Sir, this is Fuji Shusuke, my partner’s brother. Fuji, this is Price Ryoma.”

“Nice to meet you,” Fuji said, curtsying purely to try and make Tezuka have a stroke.

“Same,” Ryoma said with the amount of interest he’d give a beetle. “I should be going. See you tomorrow Tezuka.”

“He’s a ray of sunshine,” Fuji commented when Ryoma had left. Tezuka ignored him. Something about Ryoma’s mood had soured when Fuji had arrived and he wanted to know why.

  
“You’re very quiet tonight,” Fuji commented some hours later, after they’d eaten dinner and were about to go do their own things in their rooms. Tezuka wasn’t sure how to interpret that. He was  _ always _ quiet. He raised a questioning eyebrow at Fuji.

“We’ve known each other for years, I know when something’s bothering you,” Fuji added, laughing. “What is it?”

“It’s nothing,” Tezuka replied, not wanting to spread around Ryoma’s private business, especially not to Fuji.

“Of course it is. Come on! You can tell me!”

As well as Fuji knew Tezuka, Tezuka knew Fuji. And he knew that Fuji was not going to stop until Tezuka gave him all the details. So, they went to Tezuka’s room and he relayed everything that Ryoma had told him that evening.

“That sucks,” Fuji said once the whole thing was out in the open. “At least they’re friends though. It’d be like us getting married, we’d hate it but we’d work it out.”

“I’m not marrying you out of sympathy,” Tezuka snapped and Fuji laughed.

“I would never ask you to. But at least the prince isn’t marrying someone he’d never met, like his brother had to.”

“I don’t see how that’s a benefit.”

“That’s because you’re a romantic,” Fuji teased. “You want everyone to marry their one true love. Life’s more complicated than that. Especially when you include politics.” He caught the look on Tezuka’s face. “I’ve been listening in on conversations.”

“Eavesdropping.”

“Whatever. Anyway. Lady Tomoka is from a really prominent family, one with a pretty solid claim to the throne. Prince Ryoma is second in line to the throne so-”

“If he marries her then the families are connected.”

“Yes, without letting them close to the throne. Unless something bad happens, of course.”

_ Poor Ryoma, _ Tezuka thought. 

He’d said he’d do whatever he could to help though and if that meant getting in the middle of the country’s politics then he’d do it. It was stupid, but he’d started to like Ryoma and, as Fuji had said, he wanted people to be happy in love.

And also…

“You like him, don’t you?” Fuji asked. “Of course you do, he’s just your type!”

“Go to bed, Fuji.”

* * *

The next day, Ryoma’s dancing improved immeasurably. His hold was now almost perfect and he could waltz around the room like a pro. Tezuka had a feeling he’d been pretending to be terrible.

“That’s good,” Tezuka said as Ryoma came to a stop. “You’re much better than yesterday.”

“I’ve got a great teacher,” Ryoma smirked, dropping his arms down to his side and rolling his shoulders to loosen them up. Tezuka gave him a Look and Ryoma laughed. “I’ve been taught all my life so I know how to do it, I just never wanted to.” He held out a hand to Tezuka, “want to dance?”

Tezuka’s heart skipped a beat. Suddenly Ryoma had slipped into a princely persona, the type who plucked out Cinderella from the crowd and asked her to dance. “I would,” he replied, taking Ryoma’s hand. 

Ryoma slipped an arm around Tezuka’s waist, taking the lead although he was a good ten centimetres shorter than Tezuka. Tezuka placed his hand on Ryoma’s upper arm and their clasped hands moved into position.

“Move your hand up,” Tezuka said and Ryoma guiltily slid his hand up from where it had been sitting just above Tezuka’s hip, to just under his shoulders blade. Teuka’s skin tingled along the run of Ryoma’s hand.

They waltzed. It wasn’t competition class given that both naturally tried to lead, but it was nice. Tezuka was very conscious of where their bodies were touching and Ryoma’s sweaty palm in his own. It was hard to keep his heart beat controlled. Ryoma had a soft and slightly embarrassed look on his face and Tezuka couldn’t help his own soft smile twitch onto his lips.

“Very good,” he said as they waltzed to a stop and Ryoma blushed gently. Despite himself, Tezuka let his hand settle on Ryoma’s hip, giving it what he hoped was a friendly squeeze. 

“Thanks,” Ryoma replied, his voice low and husky. He was gazing into Tezuka’s eyes with a complicated expression on his face-soft, but worried. He was so close Tezuka could count the flecks of gold in his beautiful large eyes and see the barely visible freckles across his pink cheeks. He was breathtakingly gorgeous and Tezuka felt jealousy gripping his insides at the thought of someone else getting to spend their life with him.

Ryoma swallowed thickly and turned his eyes away, quickly but smoothly, stepped away. “Sorry,” he muttered

“It’s fine,” Tezuka replied, finally remembering himself and putting a respectable distance between them. He wanted to kiss the prince so badly it hurt, but he couldn’t. Ryoma was already in a hard position and all kissing him would achieve was making it even more complicated. He’d promised to help, not to hinder.

“You can have the rest of the day off,” Tezuka offered. It was only 9am, but there didn’t seem to be much left to teach Ryoma. “If your mother finds you than let me know I said it was okay.”

“You overrule the queen,” Ryoma said, grinning. “She’s busy doing something in town today though, so I can do whatever I like and not get in trouble.”

“I’m sure you could get into trouble just by standing still.” 

Ryoma laughed at that, his eyes crinkling at the corners. “I can. See you later, Tezuka.”

And so Tezuka was left with a whole day to entertain himself with. 

He wandered to the window and looked out over the show covered gardens towards the forest and mountains. He could do with a good walk.

It took him almost no time at all to get changed into his walking clothes and head off. Outside was cold but the sun was peeking out between the clouds. He crunched through the snow, enjoying the fresh and crisp air. It truly was a beautiful country and Tezuka would love to visit in the summer when the mountains were safer and the days were longer. He was sad he couldn’t climb the mountains during this holiday, but attempting it would be foolish, especially as he’d set out so late.

As he walked past the stables, he saw Ryoma wheeling a barrow out of a stable.

“Don’t you have people for that?” He called.

“They’re my horses! I can help out,” Ryoma called back, sticking his tongue out. “Are you going for a walk?”

“I am.”

“Take care. Make sure you’re back before dark.”

“I’ll be careful,” Tezuka promised before leaving with a wave.

The snow got deeper and deeper as Tezuka closed in on the forest. The gathering clouds had now covered the sun, the snow was no longer glittering and now looking much more ominous. Once he reached the forest though, the snow became much more shallow and easier to walk through.

He made his way through the tall pine trees, enjoying the silence filled with bird song and the crunching of his feet. He didn’t know how long he was walking for, lost in his thoughts about his lessons when he returned home and thinking of plans of helping keep Ryoma from his fate. Kidnapping him was out of the question however tempting the idea was of smuggling him out of the country and having him hideout with him. Coming home to Ryoma every day would be lovely. 

Even if Ryoma wouldn’t return his feelings, he wanted to make sure the prince was okay and not trapped in a loveless marriage.

So lost in his thoughts, he hadn’t noticed the weather closing in. He suddenly realised that visibility had decreased significantly along with daylight and cutially, temperature. Low cloud had set in and snow was gently falling, covering Tezuka’ footsteps and leaving him completely disorientated.

He’d let his guard down.

But Tezuka was very good at not panicking.

Right. There had been a cabin he’d passed earlier, if he could find that he would be okay until the storm passed. He turned to follow his footprints whilst they were still there, walking briskly and keeping his eyes open for the cabin.

It hadn’t looked occupied, so there wouldn’t be any lights lit in it. He'd need to get there before the growing darkness closed in.

The snow was falling heavier now, so Tezuka hurried along faster.

It hadn’t been that far away, had it? 

His footprints were getting fainter now and soon they’d be completely gone.

Then, to his utter joy, the cabin came into view. 

With a prayer to whatever gods were watching that it wasn't locked, Tezuka ran over to the building and began hunting for the door. 

It wasn’t locked.

Tezuka slipped inside and shut the door firmly. The cabin was cold, but had a fireplace and was stocked with wood. 

Soon, a fire was crackling happily in the fireplace and Tezuka sat back on the sofa he’d pulled in front of the fire and let himself relax. There was no phone in the place and his mobile had no signal so he couldn’t call the castle to let them know he was safe but at least he  _ was _ safe.

There were a couple of protein bars in the small kitchen area along with a kettle and tea. It wasn’t the most exciting of dinners, but it was better than nothing. 

Tezuka often fantasied about going to live in the mountains, locked away from the rest of humanity for months on end. To him, it was a idea of paradise.

After his dinner, he searched around and found a box full of blankets. There was a bed, but Tezuka wanted to stay close to the fire.

He was just settling in for an evening of watching the fire when the door burst open.

Thinking it was the wind, Tezuka turned, ready to stand up and close it, but was frozen to the spot when he saw the man in the doorway.

It was Prince Ryoma.

“Oh thank god,” Ryoma almost cried, slamming the door behind him and hurrying over to Tezuka. “You’re safe.”

“I am,” Tezuka agreed, unsure how to deal with the worry on Ryoma’s face. “I’m fine.”

“Good. Good,” Ryoma said vaguely. “Your partner’s brother told me you were missing and I had to find you.”

“That was really dangerous!” Tezuka scolded him. “Is anyone else looking for me?”

“No,” Ryoma admitted, now looking everywhere but at Tezuka. “They told me to wait,” he muttered so quietly that Tezuka barely heard him.

But Tezuka couldn’t let this go. Ryoma had risked his life! He needed to know how stupid he’d been! How Tezuka would never forgive himself if any hard came to the prince. “You should have,” he said sternly, then his voice softened. “Are you hurt at all?”

“No, I’m fine,” Ryoma replied. “My horse is outside, but I don’t think we should head back until the weather clears up.”

“Go and sort out your horse. I’ll make you tea.”

There was a small stable to the rear of the cabin and Ryoma went to settle in his horse whilst Tezuka tried not to think about Ryoma gallantly galloping through the forest, desperately searching for him.

“Your tea,” Tezuka said with a soft smile, handing Ryoma his cup.

“Thanks,” Ryoma took it and carefully blew on it

“The ball is tomorrow,” Tezuka said after a few minutes of silence.

“Yeah, I guess,” Ryoma muttered, putting his cup down.

“I’m sorry I can’t help. But at least-“ He’d been about to say ‘at least you’re marrying someone you know’, but before he could Ryoma clearly guessed what he was going to say.

“Just leave it. Please.”

But he couldn’t. Nothing got Tezuka like a mystery and Ryoma has gotten under his skin. He needed to know about him.

“Ryoma-“

“You want to know?! Fine!” Ryoma snapped. “I’m gay. I don’t want to marry Tomoka, but I have to. It’s my duty and it’s so fucking unfair! And then you come waltzing in and now all I can think about is what it would be like to dance with you!”

“Ryoma-“

“But why would you want me? You’re hot and successful and you’re married to your dance partner and you’re here with your brother in law-“

That was enough. Tezuka strode over to him, wrapped his arms around him and, ignoring Ryoma’s confusion, pressed a kiss to his lips. Ryoma’s hands immediately cling to his hips as he sunk into the kiss, moaning as Tezuka’s tongue dragged across his lips.

“Are you done?” Tezuka asked against Ryoma’s lips.

Ryoma’s hands slid up his chest and wrapped around his neck, he looked up at him through those gorgeous long lashes. “I could be.”

“Good. I can think of better things you could use that mouth for.”

“So can I,” Ryoma purred, gently canting his hips forward. Just a hint of what was hiding under those jodhpurs. Tezuka’s own loins stirred. “I want it so badly,” he whispered, hot breath against Tezuka’s lips.

“Come on then,” Tezuka said before smashing their lips together. He moaned as Ryoma slipped his tongue into his mouth, slightly nervous at first but as though he couldn’t believe this was happening but soon found confidence and started to slide against Tezuka’s. As Ryoma’s tongue explored so did his hands, sliding down Tezuka’s chest, fingers pressing through his shirt, feeling out the lines of his chest.

His hands went lower, sliding under Tezuka’s shirt to skirt the waistband of his trousers and something in Tezuka snapped.

He grabbed Ryoma’s hips, pulling them tight and grinding his growing erection against the prince’s as he ravished his mouth.

Ryoma eventually pulled away, gasping for breath and moaning as Tezuka grasped his ass and squeezed. “Please Tezuka,” he whined.

Tezuka was never going to be able to resist that. 

The sofa in front of the fire creaked when Tezuka sat heavily on it, immediately pulling Ryoma on top of him so that he was straddling his legs. Ryoma’s clever fingers were attacking Tezuka’s shirt buttons hampering Tezuka’s attempt to get Ryoma’s jacket and shirt off. Finally, he managed it and he finally had a view of Ryoma’s toned chest before he leant forward to mouth at Tezuka’s neck. His hands finally got Tezuka’s shirt open and immediately started on his belt, pulling it and Tezuka’s trousers open so that he could snake a hand in.

“You’re big,” Ryoma purred, his hands wrapping around Tezuka’s hardening cock. Tezuka groaned as Ryoma started pumping it slowly. Far too slowly. He slid a hand down Ryoma’s chest and pinched a nipple, revelling in Ryoma’s gasping moan. He played with it, twisting and pulling. Ryoma was so sensitive, moaning and squirming as Tezuka’s other hand began to play with the neglected nipple.

“I think you should get naked,” he said to the gasping prince.

Ryoma wasted no time sliding off Tezuka’s lap and tearing his clothes off. Tezuka made sure to drink in every inch of Ryoma’s lyth naked body before he had a lap full of it.

“Like what you see?” The prince teased, his hand gently brushing over Tezuka’s erection.

“No complaints so far.” He traced down Ryoma’s sides over the soft, smooth skin, over the jut of his hips and around to grab at his plush ass. Ryoma moaned wantonly, tilting his hips back into Tezuka’s grasp as his cheeks were pulled apart and a finger played with his hole.

“I wish we were in my room,” he gasped, his eyes filled with fire and lust, locked with Tezuka’s, “so you could fuck me.”

Ryoma, spread out, his fists clenching the sheets, crying out as Tezuka pounded him. Every inch of Tezuka yearned to be there, buried deep in this beautiful prince.

Tezuka kissed him long and deep, pouring all over the want and need into it, needing Ryoma to understand how  _ much _ he wanted it too.

“God,” Ryoma hissed as Tezuka’s finger pressed against him, “stop tempting me to do this with just spit!”

“Sorry,” Tezuka said, not meaning it at all, but still took his fingers away, making do with massaging his cute butt. “How about we find some uses for your mouth?”

The grin on Ryoma’s face became almost feral. “What do you suggest?”

“I think you know.”

The next kiss was surprisingly tender given how hyped up on arousal they both were. And then, Ryoma was sliding out of his lap and down between his legs. 

It was a wet dream turned reality, Ryoma nuzzling his cock, eyes locked on Tezuka’s. Tezuka’s hand slipped into his silky black hair, grabbing a handful tightly. 

Ryoma’s tongue was hot and wet as it rasped up the side of Tezuka’s aching length, the tip dragging down his face.

“Beautiful,” Tezuka breathed, his free hand cupping Ryoma’s cheek.

“Do you like cute men like me?” Ryoma asked as he dragged his lips up to the tip of Tezuka’s erection before taking it into his mouth, swirling his tongue on it.

Tezuka moaned and tightened his grip on Ryoma’s hair, pushing him down the length of his cock. “You’ve got my cock in your mouth and you’re asking my type?” As he touched the back of Ryoma’s throat, he pulled him slowly back up. “I think you can guess what my type is.” He let Ryoma pull off his cock.

“You like pretty men who talk back,” he started to lap at Tezuka’s cock. “I bet you’ve never had a prince sucking your cock.”

“I doubt many men have.”

Ryoma smirked beautifully and swallowed Tezuka’s cock again.

Tezuka sunk back into the sofa as Ryoma worked his magic. He was so beautiful with a mouth full of cock. A mouth so wet and warm and heavenly. His soft moans reverberating over the hard flesh. 

“You’re so gorgeous,” he moaned, stroking back Ryoma’s fringe so that he could see those beautiful eyes, shining with lust. “Come here, I want you in my arms.”

Ryoma pulled off his cock with an obscene wet noise and smiled up at him. “Don’t want to come down my throat?”

“No. Come here now.”

He soon had a lap full of wriggling prince, nuzzling and mouthing against Tezuka’s neck. 

Tezuka took Ryoma’s cock in hand and started to stroke it. Ryoma moaned after a few seconds, wrapped his hand around Tezuka's, matching the pace of Tezuka’s strokes.

Tezuka could feel his climax coming fast and he pulled Ryoma into a mess, open mouthed kiss as he spilled over Ryoma’s hand. Ryoma was not far behind, moaning sweetly as he came.

“That was good,” Ryoma panted sometime later, once Tezuka had cleaned them both up. He grabbed Tezuka’ hand and pulled him, still naked, on top of him. “You can be my blanket.”

“Tezuka shook his head in mild disbelief at this demand, but the soft, fond smile found its way onto his face. With one hand, he fished around and grabbed the actual blanket and pulled it over them. 

He fell asleep with Ryoma cradled in his arms.

* * *

  
  


Tezuka awoke to shouting. He looked around blearily, the world out of focus. Ryoma was lying on his chest, warm and lovely and looking incredibly worried.

“I’m sorry,” he said, squeezing Tezuka’s hand under the blankets. 

“What? Tezuka asked, grabbing his glasses from the coffee table.

The world came back into focus and with a shattering realisation, Tezuka realised they were surrounded by palace guards. 

* * *

“I can’t believe you!” The Queen shouted. 

Tezuka felt like a child again, having been dragged into some stupid scheme by Fuji. The Queen’s ire was being directed full onto Ryoma, leaving Tezuka to sit uselessly next to him. 

“Do you understand the significance of tonight? You clearly don’t! I’ve spent your life trying to emphasise your duty to this family and your country and you’ve ignored me!”

“Mothe-”

“No!” The Queen snapped, cutting Ryoma off, “You listen to me! Our position is precarious and a scandal like this could ruin us.”

“ _ I’m  _ the one causing the scandal?  _ You _ were three months pregnant with me when you married dad!”

“This is much worse!”- next to him, Ryoma bristled- “Your father divorced his previous wife five months before.  _ You _ are engaged!”

“Betrothed,” Ryoma muttered bitterly.

“And you were caught sleeping with someone else. With another man. It won’t take long before one of the guards talks to the media!”

“Just pull something strings, no one published that you were dad’s mistress-“

The stinging slap rang across the room like a gunshot.

Ryoma glared up at his mother, quivering with anger as he raised a hand to the red mark raising on his cheek.

“We have a duty to our people,” The Queen said after a couple of calming breaths. “You cannot continue acting like a spoilt child.”

“Your highness,” Tezuka said, unable to bear the look in Ryoma’s eyes any longer. “Prince Ryoma has been working hard to represent the country-“ 

He was silenced by a look from the queen. “You have no idea what you’re talking about,” she hissed. “I want you out of this country. Pack your bags, I’m putting you on the next flight home.”

“Mother-“ Ryoma started but was also silenced with a look.

Tezuka was not so stupid he couldn’t see a losing battle. If he stayed then it would be causing problems for Ryoma. He got to his feet and turned to the prince, sliding a hand onto his non-reddening cheek.

“You are my favourite student,” he said as he leant in and carefully brushed his lips against the slap mark.

“Please stay,” Ryoma breathed, tears in the corners of his eyes.

Tezuka couldn’t bring himself to lie and tell him it would all be okay. He felt like he was letting Ryoma down by leaving, but what else could he do? If he made a stand now, he would be thrown out of the place, this way he at least had time.

Fuji was waiting for him when he returned to his room, looking uncharacteristically serious. 

“What happened?”

“I-“ Tezuka started before words failed him.

“It looked serious. There was all this shouting and chaos.”

“We need to go.” Tezuka said.

“Why? Did you sleep with the prince?” Fuji joked and then he saw the look on Tezuka’s face. “Oh. Oh okay.”

Tezuka pulled his suitcase out the wardrobe and opened it on the bed. “Start packing before they throw us out.”

“Hmm,” Fuji hummed thoughtfully. “You look upset.”

“Fuji.” Tezuka snapped. 

“I’m not a romantic like you, but creating a scandal sounds fun.”

Tezuka sighed, pinching the bridge of his nose. He wasn’t giving up, but they needed to get out of the castle and regroup. “Fuji, what are you talking about?”

“Well, what if the prince didn’t dance with his lady-wife-to-be?”

* * *

Ryoma looked at himself in the mirror, hating every inch of his formal attire. It was stiff and too hot and itchy. The miles of gold braid sat heavily on his shoulders, like the weight of the coming evening.

But no weight was heavier than the solid lump of iron that his heart had become. 

Tezuka hadn’t stayed. He had left and taken Ryoma’s heart with him.

Bastard.

Why had Ryoma even let himself hope that he could get out of this marriage? Maybe he could run away. 

Karupin was rubbing his head against Ryoma’s leg, getting fur all over his trousers. 

He couldn’t run away without his cat...and his horses, he’d need those to earn a living.

No. It was impossible.

He’d just have to find a way to break the tradition of marrying the person he danced with. There had to be a way to break a hundreds of year old tradition.

There was a knock on the door.

“What?” Ryoma snapped.

“Oh-hoh Chibisuke is spiky,” Ryoga slid into the room. “How you feeling little bro? It’s your big night!”

“I hate my life.”

“Tomoka’s a nice girl, you’ll do fine.”

Ryoma rolled his eyes. He loved his half-brother but he also Did Not Understand.

“Come on, kid. She’ll be a good wife, it’s not like you’ve met anyone better.”

“Did mother send you?”

“She told me to give you some encouragement. It’s scary coming out in public with your future wife, but it’ll be fine. Kazumi and I are doing fine.”

“You’re lucky.”

“And you will be too,” Ryoga assured him, patting him on the shoulder. “Come on, let’s go.”

Ryoma followed him as if walking to his doom.

He could hear the sounds of the ball floating down the halls, the cheery music and chatter crushing him under their happiness.

The Royal Family were gathering in a room next to the grand staircase from which they would descend into the throngs of guests. 

Ryoma was very aware of his mother watching his every move from the moment he entered the room- no doubt making sure he didn’t make a run for it. They would descend the stairs as a family and then go into the ballroom where the royal couples would dance and Ryoma would ask for Tomoka’s hand.

He grabbed a glass of Champagne and downed it. If he had to do this then he certainly wasn’t going to be sober. His mother glared at him and he glared back, then her face relaxed and she went back to talking with his father. The fact she would relax meant that she’d made sure Tezuka had been escorted from the castle.

The clock chimed eight, each ring a death knell.

The Queen rounded up Ryoma and made sure that he was well away from any more alcohol as she escorted him into the party, standing on his own behind Ryoga and Kasumi. Next year, he’d be stood next to his wife.

In defiance of his destiny, Ryoma made sure to slouch and glower as they descended the stairs, the guests below applauding them. Hopefully this year's photos would be ruined. The procession reached the bottom of the stairs, and the gathered crowd parted like a sea, allowing the royals through to the ballroom. The king and queen waved and smiled as people bowed and curtsied around them. Ryoma made sure to give everyone his dirtiest looks.

The ballroom was almost creaking under the weight of all the Christmas decorations. Anything that could support a garland had one draped across it and a huge Christmas tree stood glittering and twinkling at the far end of the hall. 

The band struck up and Ryoma’s heart sank as he searched the crowds for Tomoka. It was tradition to act as though he were picking her out at random from the crowd, as if this was Cinderella. 

But he couldn’t find her. She was supposed to be easy to find, this was ridiculous! 

Someone stepped forward and Ryoma’s heart skipped a beat.

Stood in front of him, real and softly smiling, was Tezuka.

Ryoma rushed over to him, into his arms.

“You’re here,” was all he could say as all the weight flew off his shoulders and his insides were filled with joy. He realised suddenly that there were three words he needed to say, ones that meant Tezuka couldn’t be thrown out again. “Will you dance?” He asked, stepping back and offering his hand.

“Ryoma stop!’ His mother shouted, but it was too late.

“Of course,” Tezuka replied, taking Ryoma’s hand and pulling him into hold.

They started to dance and the world melted away. There was no way they could be stopped now, not now that they were dancing the dance.

“How did you manage it?” Ryoma asked.

“Fuji and Tomoka have become friends over the past few days and hatched this plan,” Tezuka replied.

“But mother made sure you left.”

“We left,” Tezuka agreed, “but once we were in town, no one was checking on us, so we came back and came in through the kitchens.”

“Sneaky,” Ryoma laughed. “Thank you, Tezuka.”

“I said I would do whatever I could to help you.”

“Even marry me?”

“Especially that.”

“My hero,” Ryoma purred, suddenly looking extremely forward to the end of the ball and the next part of the tradition. 

The music came to an end and they bowed to each other. Ryoma couldn't believe how his mood had done a complete 180 in the past couple of minutes. He knew everyone around them was whispering and judging, but who cared when he had Tezuka by his side?

He suddenly realised that Tezuka was dressed in jeans and a cable knit jumper. Perfectly cute, but not exactly formal attire.

“I like your outfit,” he teased, before standing on his tiptoes and kissing him lightly on the lips. Tezuka stole another quick kiss before Ryoma pulled back and led them both off the dance floor.

Almost every year, Ryoma would spend these balls sleeping in a corner, this year, well, this year had turned unexpectedly perfect.

“Ryoma,” Tezuka said before they could leave the dance floor, he gave Ryoma’s arm a little tug, spinning the prince back into his arms. “I love you.”

Ryoma felt his cheeks heat up and his insides quirk with excitement. Everyone had heard Tezuka’s confession.  _ Everyone _ .

“I love you too,” Ryoma replied, cuddling into Tezuka’s chest. He began to realise that the whispers were not  _ bad _ whispers, in fact there were lots of smiles in the crowd and people even clapped their mural confession.

This was so much better than he’d thought.

They found Fuji lurking by the buffet, pretending to be a waiter. Ryoma had to stop himself being irrationally jealous of the other man. He may be Tezuka’s best friend, but Ryoma was going to marry him!

“It worked!” Fuji cheered, “congratulations to the pair of you.”

“Thank you, Fuji,” Tezuka replied, unable to keep the smile off his lips.

“I’m going to steal him away,” Ryoma said, patting Tezuka’s arm, “could you say thanks to Tomoka for me? I don’t know where she is.”

“She’s making out with her girlfriend in a room somewhere,” Fuji replied breezily. “Have fun, don’t do anything I wouldn’t do.”

“Where are you stealing me away to?” Tezuka asked as Ryoma pulled him towards the doors.

“The bedroom,” Ryoma said, rolling his eyes at Tezuka’s stupidity. “I’m going to bed you. It’s tradition.”

Tezuka looked adorably sceptical. “Are you sure it’s tradition?”

“It is!” Ryoma insisted. “Ryoga and Kazumi just played cards all night. But we’re not going to, right?”

Tezuka’s eyes darkened, “of course not.”

Ryoma ignored the congratulations he got from the crowd as he pulled Tezuka through it and to the stairs. Tezuka followed along pliantly, still smiling his soft smile.

“Sorry Karupin,” Ryoma said once they arrived in his room. He picked up his cat and put him outside. “You’ll not want to be in here tonight.”

Karupin looked thoroughly offended, but Ryoma would buy him some fish snacks or something to make it up to him,

Tezuka didn’t miss a beat, the second the door, Ryoma was pulled into his arms and kissed thoroughly. Ryoma moaned into the kiss, his hands finding their way under Tezuka’s jumper and shirt to his smooth, warm skin.

The few steps to the bed seemed like a mile as they stumbled backwards, ridding each other of their clothes. Ryoma’s jacket was particularly difficult and took a good minute to undo the gold buttons and pull the hooks and eyes apart. They weren’t helped by Ryoma trying to kiss Tezuka at every moment.

Eventually, the jacket was on the floor along with Tezuka’s jumper and followed by the rest of their clothes.

“I love you,” Ryoma breathed against Tezuka’s mouth, “I love you, Tezuka.”

“Ryoma,” Tezuka replied, his voice deep and husky and seeing jolts of electricity through Ryoma’s body, “call me Kunimitsu.”

The rest of the night was spent in each other’s arms, kissing, loving and planning for the future ahead of them. Outside, the snow began to fall, blanketing the world once again.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> I’m very sorry for making Rinko into a mean mother.....


End file.
